


The Lost Heir

by Umbreon900



Series: The Lost Prince [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Partially Feral Nepeta, Possibility of rating going up due to content, not done, royalstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreon900/pseuds/Umbreon900
Summary: A kingdom searching for the proper heir, a friend of the heir trying to find him after years of separation, the first book of many in the Lost Prince series.





	1. The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a beginning story, and if you have any suggestions to add email me at umbreon9002@gmail.com  
> I may not use your suggestion but I will keep it in mind.

Prince Nepeta Leijon, heir to the throne of the kingdom of hunters to the North, has been missing for a few years. As tradition, he was taken out on hunting trips with his guards at a young age, and during an overnight trip he had woken up in the middle of he night. He had seen one of the fabled creatures; the white mountain lions that his family worshipped and paid homage to with sacrifices of meat every season. He had gotten up on his wobbly legs, leaving the warmth of the tent to go to it. His green eyes were wide with amazement, and his hands went to its fur to pet it, laughing as one of its mouths picked him up by the back of his wool hunting coat. His guards had awoken long after him and the lion's departure, and failed to find him by the following afternoon due to the heavy snowing covering his tracks. When he woke up, he was nestled in a cave of the lions, near their cubs, and had relaxed. 

That was several years ago, and now most of the kingdom had assumed him dead, and had a burial ceremony to him in the courtyard of the kingdom. Little did they know, he was alive and well, hunting with the pride and leading it alongside the lion that had brought him there. He had little memories of his family, and none of it surfaced as he got older. He was old enough to go out on his own now, and was bringing a deer back to feed the pride, which was evergrowing and claiming more territory. He dropped it in the deposit, returning with the females of the pride to hunt more. He stayed out longer than them, catching a few stray rabbits and rodents to hold him over on his way back.

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap and turned, ready to lunge at the intruder to his realm, only to see a boy a bit taller than him when he stood on two legs, hazel eyes wide as they stared at him. Nepeta blinked, moving closer to the stunned boy. He smelled familiar, non threatening and probably lost. He let out a series of calls, before turning and running down the old, abandoned path towards his home. He went up to the rocky place, finding his spot and laying down to sleep, as the sun was starting to rise up. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Meanwhile, the Hazel-eyed boy had returned to the kingdom he belonged to, running quickly to alert the royalty of his discovery. It wasn't fear, it was excitement, and he couldn't believe the luck he had in his most recent search.

"I've found him! I've found Prince Nepeta, your highness."


	2. The Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hazel-Eyed boy, and his mission to find the lost Prince.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, the hazel eyed friend of the heir. Ever since he went missing, you've been going out into the harsh winters and summers, even the calmer autumns and springs, to go find him. You, even though you were nothing but a lowly peasant in the hunting kingdom compared to others, were his closest friend and tasked with watching him when you two were outside of the castle courtyards, which was often. Now though, is different.

You are running through the forest and to the kingdom's gates, needing to get to the rulers as soon as you can. You know it was him, it had to be. His piercing green eyes, his dark hair, even the scar going down his cheek from when he tried to use a guard's sword at a young age and cut himself. When you get into the castle, you can hardly breathe or go any slower from the adrenaline running through you. It was a good day's walk from that forest, but you'd made it in little more than a few hours.

"I've found him! I've found the Prince! H-He's in the forest, I ran into him!" You stumble over your words, too excited to slow down or stop talking in general until they were out. The king's eyes widen, then close as he shakes his head, sighing.

"There's no way it was him, Nepeta couldn't have survived in the forest, too many things would have gotten him. He didn't even have his pendant on him; the gods wouldn't smile upon him like this if he didn't have it." He stands though, giving a sympathetic look as he gets his sword-cane. "But we shall send a party to search the woods and mountains again, maybe we can bring him home."

It was hours later that two groups were formed, each with fifty men and women to search the mountains in one group, and the forest in the other. Karkat would lead his own group, of farmers and lower class other than the nobles and knights the king had sent. He took in a deep breath as he stood at the entrance to where the mountains and woods met, ready to bring the rightful heir back to the kingdom.


End file.
